Klaus Shade
- "Oh, darling. I wouldn’t kill you. I don’t waste my time killing insects who crawl beneath my feet" - Klaus being Klaus, The Light of the Faeries Klaus Shade (クラウスシェード Kurausu Shēdo) is a character from The Fires of Heaven. He is a Horsemen of the Apocalypse, specifically the Conquest, the White Conqueror Appearance Klaus achieved immortality through Ofelia's blood when he was thirteen. As such, his body's growth stopped at this age and he became an immortal He has a short stature and white skin, with dark circles in his eyes. His eyes are mauve purple in color and he has thin eyebrows, with black hair He dresses commonly with a white jacket of buttons with a high white collarneck. He uses a black vest and black shorts. In his feet, he uses white socks and simple, normal black shoes. Generally, he is accompanied by his shadows behind him Personality The most marking trait of his personality is his deep arrogance and pride. In battle, he taunts the opponents and scolds them, using mocking respect to hurt them and playing with them too. He boasts about his intelligence He is sadistic, loving to cause pain and hurt to the ones who defy him or who hurts some he likes - Although he will never admit about the latter. His ways, through violent, are effective and he always gets what he wants. He is the torturer from the group and also the strategist, as he is a master in strategies and games. He has a calculist mind which allows him to deceive opponents with ease, and at the same time help him gathering information with more efficiency than the normal He is merciless and unforgiving. He hates traitors and does not believe in religion. Inside the right place, he can also be very well-behaved and a true lord. This is a fake personality he creates to deceive the others, as no one would ever suspect from an innocent child. He has a genius IQ-level and is extremely keen and perceptive, and as such, must never be underestimated, as his magical mastery is extremely great and he can kill a person in the blink of an eye. He has fully knowledge of all laws of etiquete and well-behavior, but has a great disdain for them and is willing to overlook their necessity. He can be extremely violent if coerced to do so, but is mostly indifferent to the people around him as a whole. Although he seems harsh and terrible at first, deep down (Really deep down) he is a good and kind person, albeit a merciless one History Not much is known about his history. He was born two hundreds before the storyline's start. He was orphaned but a prodigy in magic. His past history is unknown, but a "really big and destructive" event happened and Ofelia found him in the verge of death. She saw in him hope in a better future, seeing in him the best of his person when no other person could believe that was something else beyond the evil child he was, and gave him her blood, healing him and bestowing him with immortality. After this, he took vengeance on what happened to him One century after, he was recruited to be the partner of Ofelia, as she wanted to keep Fiore from further danger. They made an alliance with her and the others and so, the Five Horsemen of the Apocalypse were born Synopsis Intro arc Klaus tortures the base soldier from Seven, wanting to take informations about the country's structure and plans. He resists at first but ultimately becames afraid of Klaus and tells him about the spies and the Führer's plans to attack the neighbour countries in a massive assault After telling him this, Klaus kills him, claiming he was a traitor of his country, and Tessa enters the room, just to say that the carpet was to expensive to be ruined by a traitor's blood Powers and Abilities * Shadow Magic: Klaus is proficient in the use of Shadow Magic. His great magical ability and skills are deadly and fast. His shadows are magically-altered, developing eyes and mouths. They can see anything in 360 degree around him, pierce through almost any physical substance, being specially sharp against organic matter, the shape of the shadows can change and he can possess being by fusing and merging their shadows together, allowing him to control them. He can also assume a shadow form, and move inside the shadows freely. Inside the darkness, he has a personal semi-reality portable inside the shadows where he rules everything. Although it's technically spatial distortion, space-related magic don't work inside it because it's actually elemental magic employed in it's maximum output * Teleportation Magic: Although he does not uses much this one, Klaus is a very good teleporter, being able to surpass the normal problem about teleportation and can teleport himself to places out of sight, but have a mental image of the place first in order to teleport up there * Immense Magical Power: Klaus is terrifically powerful. Like the other Horsemen, his existence is unknown to the world but he is, in fact, a powerful magician, being able to terrify the others mentally just by exerting his magical power. His power is noted to be the darkest among the Horsemen * Inhuman Agility: Although not physically strong, Klaus is very fast and agile. However, this surpasses normal agility to humans, and he runs at great, unbeliavable speeds. This extreme speed is just enhanced by his Shadow Form. Tessa believes that, while in his Shadow Form, he could run 100 kilometers in fifteen minutes if running at the max speed. Additionally, he is a marvelous jumper, having a great sense of direction and deepness. He is also a master in keep the balance of his body and in equilibrism * Genius Intellect: Klaus is also a genius, fact that is just more increased by his master strategism. He has a genius IQ level, roughly around 200. He has a fast though and a powerful mind. He is resistant against mind-related magic * Torture Specilalist: A product of his sadism, Klaus is a master on the use of torture objects and knows several different methods of torture, terrifying his enemies greatly. He is the master torturer among the Horsemen * Master Strategist: A product of his genius intelligence, he is a master-level strategist, and this is the reason why he is called the Horsemen of Conquest. He is able to win battles fastly and to take decisions rapidly. He can foresee events by counting the possibilites and develop thousands of different schemes to suit several situations with complete percentages and numerical informations and can analyze his opponents fastly and deduce their personalities with perfection * Immortality: Klaus is immortal. He received Ofelia's blood and thus, will live forever and stay young for a long amount of years. Although he can be killed by non-natural means, his regeneration is great and even killing him by non-natural means is a hard task to be accomplished Navigation